Of Love and other Demons
by darkenedabyss
Summary: Edward is a brooding Vampire, having lost the love of his life, Bella, in a horrible accident. He recalls the accident and their life together but there is a secret. Something happened the night Bella died...she might not be dead after all
1. Chapter 1

THE STENCH OF BURNT FLESH filled the air.

I could hear her screams as the fire consumed her, try as i might i couldn't help her. My hands were bloody and my flesh was badly burned. I cried out as yet

another wound was inflicted on my body as I tried to tear the burning door open trying to get to her. I wouldn't let her die, I

promised myself that I would protect her and yet again I had failed. I was startled as suddenly

her screams stopped and I knew that her end was near. I threw myself against the door, not

caring about the blinding pain that hit my side. I didn't care that the flesh on my body was melting away,

I just wanted to get to her, I needed to save her.

The door gave away and i stumbled inside. I shielded myself from the flames and glanced

desperately around trying to find her. "Bella!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stood for a

second in the flaming hell that was the house and listened. Till this day I still remember the

smell of her body burning, the smell of her hair and skin slowly cooking. I raced toward it,

avoiding falling debris and found her on the floor in flames. I quickly tried to extinguish them;

she said nothing but was still breathing. Shock had rendered her numb. I picked her up and

looked for a way out, everything was aflame.

I looked for a window and found one on what seemed to have been a living room, now nothing

but a flaming inferno. I picked up a chair that had escaped some of the flames and threw it at

the window, praying that it would shatter. Once i heard the crash I moved quickly and cleared

any remaining debris. I stepped out with Bella in my arms. A tear escaped my eye; it seemed that

my body knew before my mind that she was gone. I stroked her badly burned face, even then i

found her beautiful. I prayed that maybe this was a dream, that for strange reason I had conjured

this up on my own. I wanted her back but I knew that wasn't possible. I screamed and fell to my knees,

Bella in my arms. I dug at the ground with my hand, I could feel my nails breaking but i didn't seem to care.

A stinging pain in my hand brought me back from my reverie, I glanced down and noticed I had

broken the pen I had been holding and it had cut me. I had been relieving past memories again

and I found myself slipping into depression.

For twenty years I have fought with the sadness that her death has brought me and it seems that each day I grow weaker in my effort.

Love has no meaning to me anymore, its nothing but a word that in this day gets thrown

around like a piece of garbage. I remember when love meant something, when if you married a

girl you stuck with her till the end. Now nothing matters anymore. Religion is lost on people, the

fires of hell or the glory of heaven seem non existent in their minds. Miracles no longer happen,

everyone lives in an age where it's better to watch TV then face their own problems. Humanity is

screwed, period.

Don't get me wrong, not everyone is the same. I once met someone who taught me that….but that was a long time ago. Too long ago to even reminisce. I

hold out hope that one day I might find peace in all of this.

My name is Edward and I am nothing but a broken man.

_soo...this is my first story. I dont know if i should continue with it. Review and give me your toughts_


	2. My Maker

I was given a new life in the year 1918, I was nothing but a boy of seventeen then. I was born into a privileged life, but I hated it. I wanted to become my own person, make my own fortune and not have to depend on the money of my father, whom I never saw anymore. I was mad and stupid, not a great combination. I left for New York on a cold December day, my mothers cries still haunting me. There was nothing anyone could have done to keep me from the vision of my future.

I arrived with nothing but a bag and it wasn't long before I found myself in a bar drinking my fill and lamenting my life. In retrospect, I now know that I was beyond help. I hated my Mother for yielding to my Father, a man who only cared about his wealth. I hated having loved him as much as I did even if I never saw him. I hated myself for not getting out as fast as I could. I drank and drank until I forgot who I was and it was in the alley of that bar where my life was taken.

Till this day the memory of my turning is still hazy, I remember the horrible pain of being torn apart by teeth and nails. The metallic smell of my blood and my screams as I tried to scream for help. I was almost drained and till this day I do not know who made me the monster that I am. I was left to my demise, bleeding and broken, the poison from the bite spreading through my system.

I don't know what would have become of me if Carlisle hadn't found me. He picked my battered being from the ground and took me to his home. He stayed with me throughout the change. I had never been more grateful for someone in all my life. It took 3 days of horrible, excruciating pain to become what I am now, I should have listened to my mother when she told me not to go.


End file.
